


A One Fanged Vampire

by ChildofEmbla



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Characters Reading Fanfiction, First Date, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Human/Vampire Relationship, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Love Poems, Not Beta Read, Paterson is nice, Rough Sex, Sex, Tags Are Hard, Too much fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Paterson, Vampires, Walk Into A Bar, a lot of fluff, soft, soft smut, vampires are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla/pseuds/ChildofEmbla
Summary: “... Does it hurt?” You whispered, afraid of the answer.He quickly turned his head to you and a pained look was painted across his beautiful features. His dark brows knit together upwards, creating those same little wrinkles on his freckled forehead and his bottom lip trembled. His kind eyes were trained on you, as he searched for words.“I-” he hesitated. “.. A little” he muttered, looking down into his hands in shame. “I’ve heard it hurts a little..” he continued. “But if you don’t want to do it, I completely understand, I would never ask this of you” he frantically continued, shaking his head as he spoke, looking away from you....“It’s okay” you whispered. “I want to help you” you reassured him, smiling at him as you stared just as deeply into his eyes. You let your thumb stroke his cheek, with no second thought.Paterson shuddered at the caress, fighting to close his eyes to savor your touch and to lean his cheek into the cup of your hand.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson) & You, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A One Fanged Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I know it's been so long since I've posted anything, but I've been super busy with my education and private life while trying to catch up with all my hobbies, but here's finally a fic for you!  
> My friend Molly pitched me this great idea of a Vampire!Paterson fic and she was so nice that she let me write it for her. Thank you, Molly! 🥺
> 
> I've done a ton of research for this one, and if you're interested in some of the 'easter eggs' I will put those in the endnotes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot! 
> 
> Love, Embla 💕

Mythological creatures had always interested you. Monsters in books, movies, and series too, had always captivated you. Especially one kind, the tall, dark and handsome creatures with shiny fangs. The _vampires_. 

There was just something about them that just drew you in. Like an animal drawn to the flower that lures you in with its colorful petals, that hides a deadly poison. You were in love with the idea of this beautiful man, that could hold so much power over your life. Someone so dangerous, yet you could still feel safe with. 

When rumors of a new dating app surface, you were unphased - at first. Online dating wasn’t your thing. Most men were only looking for one-night stands and that wasn’t your thing either. Normal men bored you and you needed _more_. 

Like every other night, you found yourself perusing your favorite fan-fiction site, when you saw a thread of comments, talking about this new app. It turned out that it was allegedly for “Drainers Seeking Vessels”, hence the name - DSV. It meant vampires seeking humans that were willing to give some of their blood to them. And then your interest peaked. 

You had immediately downloaded it - of course, there weren’t such things as vampires. _Only in movies_ , you told yourself. But it couldn’t hurt to try it out. 

Not long after setting up your profile, a new message popped into your inbox. It was from an anonymous account. ‘ _Kylo Ren_ ’. He didn’t have anything on his profile, except for his age - 29 years old - and the category ‘drainer’. A vampire. After a few texts back and forth, you had quickly set up a blind date at a bar downtown that he had suggested. 

You didn’t know if you were going on the date, as you had near to zero proof of who he was and _what_ he was. 

**” You’ll just have to trust me. I’ll show you.”** Was all he had said when you had told him of your worries. 

All of his texts were like that. Passive and almost uninterested, but it thrilled you. Like the many vampires you had seen in the fictional worlds that you felt so at home within, you could imagine him a tall, nonchalant, and dark stranger. Only to his ‘Mina’ could he ever warm his cold heart to. 

Now you found yourself on the bus, heading down Main Street, and you stared out of the window at the streets filled with young drunk people, as you passed them by in the night and you daydreamed about the supernatural being that Kylo Ren could be. 

_Of course, he would be unbelievably tall and broad - Oh, and the muscles! He would be_ so _muscular, his dark raven hair would be slicked back, except for a few pieces of stubborn strands falling in front of his face. Maybe hiding a gnarly scar down his eyebrow and face? Oh, and maybe he would have the tiniest of a beard stubble that would tickle the soft skin at the crook of your neck as his full, soft, and pink lips would envelop the skin on your neck, as his sharp fangs would puncture the skin to taste the liquid gold that you carried in your veins._

The bus pulled over into the bus stop, letting a few eager teenagers off, clearly on their way to some party. There were a few nightclubs for the younger inhabitants of Paterson by Main Street. 

The chauffeur of the bus spoke over the speakers announcing the next stop and the name of the next destination woke you from your haze, as your heart nearly skipped a beat. 

The next stop was yours and you suddenly became very aware of how sweaty your palms had become. You hadn’t gone on a date in what felt like forever and nervousness was beginning to poke at you. 

You took out a small pocket mirror from your small purse, checking to make sure that your makeup hadn’t smudged the eyeliner that you so meticulously had spent nearly over an hour on perfecting. As you inspected your lashes, making sure they were perfectly curled upwards, your phone began to vibrate in your purse. You put away the mirror and dug out your phone. 

Over the speakers, the bus driver called the next stop. _Cooper Avenue_. You pressed the faded red stop-button, picking up your purse before heading to the doors. Before jumping down onto the street, you heard your phone vibrate again. 

You looked up and down the street, searching for a bar. You hadn’t ever gone to this place that Kylo Ren had suggested, so you asked your phone for help. 

Despite Paterson being the biggest city of New Jersey, there weren’t many people out in this part of town. There were only a couple of hangouts for the youth - all located by Main Street and by the downtown area there were mostly bodegas, pubs, and bars. 

A text from Kylo popped up on the display of your phone. **” I’m here, far corner.”** You never could read anything between the lines with this guy. But you just imagined him, sitting and brooding in the corner of a dark, smoke-filled pub, only a single candle on the table, lighting up his perfect features. His dark hair framing his pale face, as if wearing a hood to hide his blinding white skin from the ignorant unknowing humans around him. Maybe his fangs would softly glisten in the warm candlelight, as he parts his beautiful blood-red lips for a sip of… Whatever vampires drink at a bar. 

You typed in the name of the bar into the GPS on your phone and it turned out that it only a few meters down the street, right on the corner, so you started walking.

Excitement and nervousness whirled together in your stomach, as you spotted the red neon sign with the word ‘BAR’ written across it. It was mounted on a white brick facade, with a few random black tiles placed amongst the perfect white. Turning around the corner, looking for an entrance, you placed your phone back in your purse. 

Suddenly you found yourself staring at a dark wooden door and you felt like your heart was in your throat, threatening to rocket itself through the crown of your head. 

Taking a deep breath, you patted down your black circle skirt and straightened the collar of your white button-down shirt, before pushing the door open. 

As you stepped into the bar, you immediately scanned the bar, looking for your tall, dark mysterious vampire date. Only a few men sat on tall stools by the bar and the older man behind the bar smiled kindly at you, giving you a silent welcome. The bar was dark and dimly lit. Only a few soft yellow antique spotlights were strategically placed around the bar, giving the establishment a gleaming hue. The furniture was all made of dark wood and a few nicotine-stained glass lamps hung above some booths. 

Hesitantly, you made your way further into the room, as you looked for the anonymous Kylo Ren, but you couldn’t see him. 

A spark of panic kindled in your stomach. _I’m being stood up_ , an unwelcome voice in the back of your mind began to taunt you. Fidgeting your hands together in front of you, you look down one of the parts of the bar. Two guys were walking around a pool-table, very much infatuated with the ongoing game. Across from that, a set of chairs and a table was placed. 

A guy in a blue shirt was sitting there, sipping on a mug of beer. For a second you wondered if he was Kylo Ren, but it couldn’t. He looked too normal. Too _soft_. You convinced yourself it wasn’t him. 

But you must’ve been staring at the man for a moment too long because suddenly, he looked up and caught your eyes. You were startled by the sudden intense eye contact, but amazed when he sent you an adorable smile. He was a little awkward, he seemed like he couldn’t decide on whether or not to stand up from his chair or keep sitting. But he must’ve been looking at someone else. It _couldn’t_ be him, there was something too human about him. 

You nervously turned around on the heels of your little black boots, walking towards the exit, determined that Kylo Ren had stood you up and you didn’t want to further embarrass yourself. 

As you were mere steps from the door, you heard heavy hasty footsteps behind you, followed by someone cautiously calling out your name. You froze on the spot. 

Slowly turning around, you had to crane your neck to look upon the man in the blue shirt that seconds ago had sent you such a warm kind smile. He was so tall and broad and you were speechless as you took in the man that was towering before you. 

He repeated your name and your mind came crashing back down into your body. 

“Yeah?” You slowly replied, sending him a confused smile. 

“It’s me! Uh- Kylo” he smiled, but quickly shook his head in an almost awkward regret as if he had facepalmed himself mentally and cringed by his own words. “- Or uuh- my name is Paterson”. He smiled down at you, as you craned your neck to stare up at him. 

His cheekbones were speckled with tiny constellations of freckles and when he smiled he had deep dimples in his cheeks. His dark hazel eyes were fixed on you, scanning over your features, much like you had with him. 

Just as you had imagined in your daydream, he had black hair that was long enough for some of it to be tucked behind his adorably large ears. His lips were perfectly rosy and full, in this very moment they quivered the tiniest bit, almost as if he was nervous. He had a strongly accentuated nose. All these quirky little crooked details yet somehow still came together in a harmony, creating the beautiful and breathtaking man before you. Like a pointillism portrait of small imperfect dots that worked together to create art. 

Suddenly aware that you had been quiet for far too long, you spat finally spat something out. 

“Paterson? What - Are you an heir of the founder of Paterson or something?” You immediately facepalmed yourself in your mind.

“Hahah- uh no, my parents just weren’t very creative” he joked back in a low chuckle, reaching up to rest his hand on the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry, you’ve probably heard that one a million times” you nervously giggled, hiding a sigh at your own stupidity. 

“Oh don’t worry about it! It’s so nice to meet you.” He smiled and stretched out a hand to greet you politely, as he repeated your name, testing how the words felt on his tongue. You gently shook his much larger hand. His long fingers nearly wrapped around your hand with ease. 

The touch felt almost electric, but it was still so soft. He didn’t seem like a vampire. He was just your average normal sweet guy and even though he wasn’t the mysterious Kylo Ren your mind had fabricated, there was still something about him that drew you in like a moth to a flame. 

“Uhh- would you like something to drink?” He cleared his throat, gesturing to the bar, behind which, the bartender watched the both of you. 

“Yeah, sure! Thank you… Paterson” now it was your turn to taste his name on your lips. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 

He turned around towards the bar but stopped awkwardly mid-step “-Sorry, what would you like?” 

You hesitated. Of course, your mind was now completely brand of any and all names of the little you knew about alcohol. Normally Julie would pour whatever down your throat when you occasionally went out. 

“What are you having?”

“Doc has some great beer” he gestured to the rows of tab beer on the counter of the bar.

“I would like a beer then, thank you!” you smiled gratefully. 

“If you want to sit, I can bring them down in a sec’” He pointed to the table set that he had sat by when you had spotted him just moments before. 

Pushing out the chair, you sat down. The wood was slightly creaking as you hung your purse off the back. You awkwardly picked at your nails in your lap, changing your gaze from them and up at Paterson when he came closer with the beverages. 

_Geez, he was REALLY tall._ He gently put down the large mugs of beer in front of you, when you noticed how big his hands were - he wasn’t holding the glasses by the handle - no, he had his hands wrapped around the mug with ease, making the glass mug look tiny. 

You both sat in silence before the both of you spoke at the same time. 

“So what do you-”

“Are you a..-” You both silence, apologizing for speaking over each other. 

“Oh, no you’re fine, go on!” He encouraged you, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Are you a... a…” You looked around the bar, seemingly checking for any eavesdroppers, but you had no idea how to finish that sentence without sounding like a dork. 

“A vampire?” He finished your sentence, seemingly careless if anyone heard. You blushed and looked down at your hands still nervously fidgeting in your lap. 

“Yeah” You whispered. 

He bent his head, trying to catch your gaze. 

“Yes, I am.” You looked up at him, both shocked and unresolved. You still needed more. You needed proof to believe that you weren’t just the victim of a prank or that he wasn’t crazy.  
Without even having to ask him, he lifted his upper lip, revealing his fangs. - Or fang, rather. You quickly realized that he only had one fang, as the other looked like it had been broken off and you couldn’t help but stare until his lip covered the tooth again to take a sip of his beer. 

To break the awkwardness you tested your beer, swirling the golden liquid gently in your mouth to taste it, but you quickly realized that beer wasn’t your favorite drink in the world and you tried to suppress your urge to make a face. 

“Not a fan of beer?” He chuckled, as he noticed how hesitantly you had been staring down at the glass. 

“Sorry” You nervously laughed. “I don’t drink a lot and I haven’t been to a real bar before.” 

“Hey, I don’t blame you, beer can be a little much” he heartedly laughed. “Can I get you something else?” He smiled, meeting your gaze and for a moment you froze as you looked into those deep dark brown hazel eyes. 

“Oh it’s okay, it’s fine!” You didn’t want to seem like a little child and stubborn as you are, you reached out for the handle of the glass, forcing yourself to drink it, but as your clasped the giant handle with your hand, Paterson placed his large warm hand on yours. 

He repeated your name. “Please don’t. What can I get you?” He insisted, smiling. 

Your mind reaching for any drink you could think of, the name of one cocktail emerged from the haze in your mind as you looked at his friendly smile. 

“I uhh - sometimes I get the uuuh- the vampire’s kiss” you mumbled, blushing from naming the embarrassing name in the presence of an actual vampire. 

Paterson chuckled, giving your hand a gentle squeeze before turning around on the small wooden chair to face the bar. As his hand left yours, you felt something drop in your stomach, a disappointment from the seized physical contact. You wanted more of his electric touch - nearly aching for it. 

“Hey, Doc! Would you mind making a.. Vampire’s Kiss?” 

“You got it, Paterson!” The man behind the bar replied, winking at the both of you. 

Turning back to you, Paterson smoothed some of his hair, tucking a few strands of soft locks behind his ear. 

“Can I ask you something?” You must’ve blushed or something that he found smile-able, as he sent you a toothy smile, exposing deep dimples in his cheeks. 

“Yes! Yes of course you can, anything!” He assured you.

“What happened with..” For what felt like the hundredth time within mere minutes, you once again found yourself lost for words. You didn’t know what to call it, so you pointed at your teeth, where your fangs would’ve been if you were a vampire too. 

“Oh, the fang? Well, it’s not an interesting story” He chuckled. “I was here one night when a girl went in here and was followed by this guy who turned out to be her ex-boyfriend. He was somehow convinced that she still wanted to take him back, but when he insisted and she turned him down, he got really angry and well he pulled out a gun-”

You caught him off with a shocked gasp, clasping your hands to cover your gaping mouth. 

“-Oh, don’t worry, it turned out the gun was a fake” He hurried to calm you down. “I wrestled it out of his hands though, but before I got a hold of it, he punched me with the hilt of the gun, and that's how I lost my tooth.” He showed you the broken tooth again. 

“Wow… You’re so… You’re so brave.” You blushed again. 

“Oh no, it wasn’t like that, it wasn’t a real gun and-” He attempted to downplay it. 

“- But it could’ve been!” you cut him off. You hadn’t noticed that this time you had reached out for his hand, your smaller hand attempting to cover the top of his. But now you realized it. His hand was cold like you thought it would be.

“Your hand” Urging to examine it further, you took both of your hands around large, turning it around to feel it, assessing and dragging your fingers lightly over his soft skin. “It’s not cold” You were nearly shocked at the realization as you traced the skin of his massive and long fingers. 

“Yeah, that’s one of the many things they got wrong in Twilight” He joked. 

“You’ve seen Twilight?” Your eyes tore from his hand to look up at him. He was staring down at your hands still touching his. 

“I kinda had to,” He chuckled. All the smutty fanfics you had read about those movies flashed before your eyes, and you immediately felt all blood in your body rush to your face, heat radiation from your cheeks in embarrassment.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the bartender, Doc, come up to your table with your blood-red cocktail. You unwillingly forced yourself to let go of Paterson's hand. The second the man placed the glass in front of you, you thanked him, noticing that he shot Paterson a look. 

You took a sip of your drink, trying to find any subjects to change the subject too. 

“So what do you do?” Paterson broke the silence, before taking a sip of his beer, looking at you over the brim of his glass. 

“I study literature at the William University uptown and I work at the coffee shop on campus” You smiled. 

“Oh, literature?” He replied, immediately intrigued. 

“Yeah, I have a soft spot for old novels and poetry” You looked down at your hands, embarrassed that he now thought of you as a nerd. 

“Really? I like poetry too. What’s your favorite poet?” He leaned in over the table, trying to catch your eyes and you looked up again. 

“I really like William Carlos Williams and Petrarch.” You smiled, relieved to have found a subject the both of you could chat about. 

“You have great taste” He smiled. “I like them too. Carlos has actually inspired me to write a few poems myself.” 

“You write poems? I would love to hear one!” You eagerly requested. 

“They’re not that good” He attempted to dismiss them as he gestured with his large hands. 

“ _Please_ ” You smiled. 

“I- I have them in a little notebook at home. Maybe some other time?” He tested the waters, clearly expecting you to either run away now or accept the invitation. You nodded at his question and he smiled relieved. 

“So, Paterson, what do you do?” You asked him, placing an elbow on the table and resting your chin in your hand as you looked up at him. 

“I’m a bus driver. Here in Paterson actually! I drive the central line number 23.” He replied. 

“Wait, really? I just took that bus to get here!” 

“Oh, it was probably Donny driving, he works night shifts.” 

You both took a sip of your drinks. 

“Paterson, I’m sorry for my bluntness, but I do have another question.” You blushed. 

“No, you don’t have to be sorry for anything at all! Shoot me any question you’d like.” His charming dimples became exposed again as he smiled at you. 

“How does it work? Being a _vampire_? You leaned in over the table and he automatically leaned in, closing in on the distance between you. 

“Oh-” He took a sip of his beer. As he pondered over a proper response, he let his long pointer finger drag down the side of the glass, drawing a line over the condensed water beads resting on the cold surface. “So, I need - _it_ once a month. Some drink it more often, others - like me - can go up to a month between feedings.” 

For the first time that night, he looked down at the bottom of his now empty glass. You felt bad for asking about it since it obviously struck a nerve with him. You let your hand reach out to touch his muscular forearm. His shirt felt soft and cool, but beneath it, you could feel his warmth radiate against you. 

For a moment he looked at your hand, fixed on the touch, before letting his other hand rest over yours, covering it completely. 

“I- I don’t like doing it. I hate it.” He muttered, his thumb brushing over the sides of your hand and goosebumps elicited down your back. 

“Paterson..” You hesitated. “... I want to help you.” You spoke softly, almost in a whisper. Now you were the one searching for his eyes, wanting to make eye-contact to let him know of your sincerity. Your core ached to hug him, to banish the shame you saw flashing across his face. 

He squeezed your hand before tucking it beneath yours as he lifted it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on your hand, his brow knit together, creating little divots on his smooth forehead. His lips felt full and warm against your skin. 

If you hadn’t been sitting down, your knees would’ve buckled beneath you. 

“Why?” His hot breath fluttered over your hand, before gently putting it down on the table, his hand still beneath yours as his other hand cupped the top of yours. You instinctively cupped his hand with your free hand. 

“I-” You hesitated. “I’ve always escaped into books and the fantasies of mythical crea-.. beings drew me in. Especially vampires. I don’t know why, but I don’t think they’re monsters like so many people portray them to be. In the end, they just need a special diet and they need a little help with maintaining that. Monsters are created by the way _we_ treat them, and I want to help, I want to feel needed, and I-” You realized you had trailed off and you stopped yourself. 

“I’m so sorry, I trailed off, it went a little deep, sorry..” You awkwardly apologized, once again facepalming yourself in your mind. 

“It’s poetic” He mumbled.

“What?” 

“Your words, the way you talk. It’s like a poem being shaped by your…” He hesitated as his gaze fell on your face. “... Lips”

Your breath hitched at his words as you realized his eyes were fixated on your lips and you hadn’t realized that you had bit your lips as you felt yourself become hypnotized by the endless oceans of gold in his eyes. 

“Do you… - “ You fumbled in darkness for your lost words. 

“- Do you wanna go somewhere else?” You finally spat out. 

Paterson drew back in his chair looking both fearful and relieved at the same time. 

“Yeah sure uh, where would you like to go?” For a man so broad and strong and _dangerous_ , he was the softest and most attentive guy you had ever met. 

You pondered over the possibilities. Back on the campus, your roommate was Julie, so that was definitely out of the question. 

“... How about… Your place?” You hesitantly tested the air, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. 

“Ar- Uh, are you sure?” He asked, “I want you to feel safe with me, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.” 

“I- I want to go home with you.” You nodded as you spoke, assuring him of the sincerity of your consent. 

He smiled back at you, huffing in surprise at your bluntness. 

“I don’t live far, it’s only a short walk if you’re okay with that?” He smiled shyly, leaning over the table a bit as if he wanted to be closer to you. 

“Yeah, that would be perfect.” You smiled back, blushing at how badly you wanted to be near him. 

You downed the last of your delicious cocktail before getting up too. Paterson rose from his chair too, standing by your side to let you pass towards the door, as he swung his jacket over his broad arms. 

Just as you were by the door, you remembered, “Oh, my purse, hold on…” You turned around on your heel, but nearly bumping into Paterson's chest as you headed for the purse. 

“Oh no, please, let me get it for you, wait right here.” He nearly skipped over to the chair, collecting the purse, and stomped back to you. It was hard for him to move elegantly with his long legs and giant shoes. He was too large for his good. 

You reached out for the bag, as he opened the straps, purching it on your shoulder. You blushed from his gentleness. 

As you stepped outside the bar, you quickly began to freeze as your bare skin made contact with the cold night air. 

You walked side by side, so close that your shoulder occasionally made contact with his elbow as you walked. His large hands were hidden in the pockets of his pants. 

You must’ve shivered from the cold, as he silently took off his jacket, draping it over your shoulders. Immediately you wrapped it around your body, basking in the warmth from his body, smelling his clean and citrusy scent as you inhaled.

“Is that better? I don’t want you to get sick.”

You smiled up at him.

“Thank you, that's really sweet of you.” He met your eyes for a moment as you walked, but both quickly turning the attention on the street in front of you, as you turned a corner. But out of the corner of your eye, you could see him smile down at the pavement. 

“So, Kylo Ren, huh? Where did that come from?” You asked, curious to know more about him. 

“Kylo Ren? You don’t know who Kylo Ren is?” He stopped in his tracks, smiling at you in disbelief.

“I’m sorry, no, can’t say I’ve ever heard of him. Is he a poet?” You laughed nervously, embarrassed of your lack of knowledge.

“Uh- yeah, yeah, kind of, it’s a Star Wars thing. You’ve never watched Star Wars?” He continued walking again, smiling at you. 

“No, I- uh- I haven’t! You gestured with your hands a ‘sorry’. 

“Oh, well, that’s something we gotta fix” He joked, “I mean if you want to” he quickly came down to earth, once again careful of overstepping your boundaries.

“Sure, I’d like that” You smiled up at him. 

The rest of the walk was mostly in silence. However, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence or anything like that. It was comfortable. Natural. You just enjoyed each other's nearness. You already had a sense that Paterson was just as much of an introverted quiet person as you were. 

You chatted softly as you walked, talking about nothing, to fill the silence. 

He asked about your job at the coffee shop, about weird coffee orders, and if he could stop by sometime for a cup - which of course you had said yes to. 

He led you through downtown until you turned down a small street of small cute houses on a peaceful street. A few of the other houses still had light in the windows, and you saw a couple sit with their children watching television. Further down the road, two twin girls were playing, giggling and laughing as they ran back inside when their mother called out for them. 

Paterson stopped outside a small square house, you stood beneath a streetlamp. The facade of the house was painted in a sandy brown, the windows in a white frame, and the door a nudish pink. 

“So this is it” he nervously stated. “Uuh- I I- haven’t gotten around to repaint it” 

“I think it’s kinda cute” you laughed

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” He turned to you, seriousness painted over his face. “You can ALWAYS leave if you feel uncomfortable”

“Paterson..” you stepped in closer to him. You were mere seconds from tiptoeing your way closer to him to meet his lips in an insuring kiss, but something held you back. So you stayed where you were in front of his massive frame. 

“It’s okay, thank you” you settled for a smile. 

He sighed relieved. Turning to head up the pathway to the house, but stopping by the mailbox. It stood loose in the ground and it leaned off to the side. With a large hand, he centered it and pushed it further into the ground to make it sturdier. You smiled at what seemed like a daily ritual. 

“Uh-“ he chuckled lightly. “The neighbors' dog- she always pushes the mailbox when Laura- my neighbor - takes her for a walk” he laughed and you laughed with him. 

He led you up the few steps on stairs to the front door, jiggling the small keys between his large digits, fumbling with them until he succeeded with unlocking the door. 

He held the door open for you, letting you walk in first as he reached inside searching for a light switch. He found it and a few soft lamps in the living room turned on. The room was sparsely decorated. Two couches were placed in the corner, a lamp between them and in front a round metal coffee table. The walls were a light blue that matched the blue shirt that Paterson had worn tonight. The floors were hardwood, not too many knick-knacks. He wasn’t the decorative type. It was clean, smelled kinda like citrus. But even though his warm personality didn’t reflect into his home, you still felt safe. The energy comforted you or maybe it was just him, standing behind you, waiting for your move. 

You looked around as you walked towards the couch, taking off his jacket and handing it back to him. 

“Thank you” you reached out to him and as he grasped it, his hand touched yours, and chills immediately sent through your body. 

He draped it over the armrest of the couch next to him. You settled down on the couch, clasping your near sweaty hands together in nervousness. He still stood restless, with his hands in his pants pockets. 

“Uuh- Uhh, do you want some water? Or something?” He nervously asked, gesturing towards the other side of the room to a doorway, in which you could spot a kitchen. 

“Uh, yeah thank you, a glass of water would be great” you smiled. He quickly moved out into the kitchen, shuffling around as you heard him clinking glasses together and the tap water running, as he waited for it to be cool. You looked around the room and as your eyes fell on a line of books on a shelf, you got up to look at them closer. You pulled out a book “Prophetika” by Sun Ra. You dragged your fingertips over the little bumps and curves of the wrinkly old book, that he had read many times. It was old, the back was peeling layers of paper and the pages were rough and crinkly, with old donkey ears on the top and bottom corners of the pages. You opened it, swiping through the pages in the swift movement with the pad of your thumb. All the pages had little notes written in blue ink. 

You stopped on a page to look at the handwriting. It was beautiful and classic, it almost looked like calligraphy. 

You heard footsteps behind you, he was now purching just right behind you, looking into the book over your shoulder. You could feel his warm breath on the crook of your neck and you shuttered. 

“Sun Ra? I think I had a module on his theories” You spoke out. 

“Yeah uh-” He chuckled, handed you a tall glass of cold water that you graciously took after setting the book back in its spot. 

“I mean it’s not very interesting. It’s mostly Sun Ra orating about how the human race has been on a bad foot from the start, and how they’re now doomed unless the humans embrace _his_ visions for a spiritual living in space” He explained, deep into thought. He coughed, clearing his throat, “Or something like that” he chuckled. 

You turned around to face him. You were practically capsuled between the bookshelf behind you and his broad figure brooding in front of you and you blushed, overwhelmed by his massiveness. 

You both suddenly became very aware of the situation, both of you clearing your throats as you distracted yourselves. You turned around to let your fingers run over the books one more time, as you heard him settle into the couches behind you, waiting. 

You finally decided to go to the couch to sit down next to him. You were both in an awkward state, so there was quite a bit of distance between you. As you desperately tried to come up with small-talk. But there was only one thing on your mind. The acts between drainers and vessels. The act awaiting between you and him. 

“Does it…” you tried to find the right words, not wanting to sound like an afraid schoolgirl. But there was none to reshape the question in your mind. “... Does it hurt?” You whispered, afraid of the answer. 

He quickly turned his head to you and a pained look was painted across his beautiful features. His dark brows knit together upwards, creating those same little wrinkles on his freckled forehead and his bottom lip trembled. His kind eyes were trained on you, as he searched for words. 

“I-” he hesitated. “.. A little” he muttered, looking down into his hands in shame. “I’ve heard it hurts a little..” he continued. “But if you don’t want to do it, I completely understand, I would never ask this of you” he frantically continued, shaking his head as he spoke, looking away from you. 

By pure instinct, you quickly shifted closer to him, suddenly finding yourself sitting right next to him, your thigh flush with his. One of your hands found him, resting on his knee and the other somehow found itself cupping his cheek, turning his face to you and he looked into your eyes, shifting between both of yours, and gazing all over your face to read and imprint yours, just like you had with his. 

“It’s okay” you whispered. “I want to help you” you reassured him, smiling at him as you stared just as deeply into his eyes. You let your thumb stroke his cheek, with no second thought.

Paterson shuddered at the caress, fighting to close his eyes to savor your touch and to lean his cheek into the cup of your hand. 

His large hand hovered over yours at his cheek, before palming it and stroking it with the pad of his soft thumb. He gently squeezed your hand, moving it to his lips to kiss your palm. 

You blushed at the soft touch of his full lips against your hand once more and you caught yourself leaning in, your body and mind eager to feel his lips against yours, but you refrained from it, despite his longing eyes looking at you with the same kind of passion as you felt.

He let your hand drop to his thighs, he gently massaged your underarm, rubbing tiny circles with his thumb. 

“Are you okay?” He gently whispered, checking in with you. 

“Yeah.. I’m ready” you nervously responded. Both excited for it to happen and wanting it to be over with already. 

He shifted on the couch, his knees touching yours, and with the hand closest to you, he gently cupped the back of your neck, letting you relax into his arms. 

He guided your head to the side and backward, letting your neck be completely exposed, but before tilting your face completely out of the way, he looked into your eyes. 

“If you need me to stop. Don’t hesitate to tell me. I can lose myself in the blood, but the second you tell me to stop, I will. Okay?” You nodded. 

He squeezed your neck slightly. “I need you to repeat it so that I know you understand.”

“I will tell you to stop. Don’t worry Paterson.” You shot him a small smile. You felt awkward being perched into such an odd position, but you were quickly too nervous to bother to do anything about it.

He directed your head further back, letting you lean into the crook of his neck. Your short nervous and shallow breaths hit his skin, making the little soft hairs of his skin stand on end. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, giving you a soft gentle kiss on the sensitive spot on your neck and you shuttered at the sensation. 

All you could do was utter an “mhmm”. 

“Take a deep breath sweetheart” He muttered, his hot breath fluttering against your skin. 

You did as he told you, taking a long deep trembling breath. 

“One more” he encouraged you, continuously pecking gently warm kisses at the skin. The suspense was killing you. 

You took another deep breath.

And then you felt it.

His fangs - or fang, rather - puncturing your skin. His soft lips now clasping harshly around the skin he sucked into his mouth. 

The pain that rippled through your body in waves forced you to elicit a whimper that you manage to choke in your throat.

Paterson's breathing changed. It was quick and rapid, his hot breath escaping his nostrils fluttered against your neck and he groaned - no, growled - as he sucked down on your neck. His whole demeanor changed, he wasn’t this soft gentle giant anymore. He was almost animalistic. He was a dark creature. 

As he greedily sucked in again, you winced at the sharp stabs of sweet pain that flooded over you and you reached out to grab something to hold on to, to keep you grounded.  
Paterson growled against your skin, the vibrations of his voice echoing through your trembling body and has his wet lips moved against your moist neck, the movements of his tongue and lips and hot breath all mixed into a lewd noise by your ear, something deep inside of you awakening. 

You moaned. It was so unexpected that for a second you were torn from the hypnotic haze you had been lured into, surprised by the erotic sound that had escaped your throat. To your horror, you realized that Paterson had heard your moan too. 

His lips and sucking at the neck had slowed down, his breath had stopped too. 

He withdrew his sharp fang from the wound, licking his red-tinted lips clean from the blood, but his now black eyes still fixated on the wound on your neck, and something warm trickled from it. Blood. He came closer to your neck again, and you winced, instinctively leaning away from him, although that was the last thing you wanted right now. Your body betrayed you, your brain too - you were scared of the pain, but yet still lured by it, curious for more of the sweet pain. It was mere millimeters, you were still so very close to him, but the nervous tic had caught his attention. 

You saw from the corner of your eyes, that your involuntary withdrawal from him made him look up at you, his beautiful forehead wrinkled as his eyebrows lifted so he could look up at you. 

You realized that his large hand that cradled your neck, hadn’t left, he gently squeezed it, as he whispered.

“I’m sorry”. 

He slowly leaned in again, his hot breath fluttered against your skin, but it was trembling, he was so close to more of what he so desperately needed, the ruby liquid gold your body stored, but he didn’t take it. 

You leaned back into him, closer now than you had been before. His chest and stomach flush against your trembling arm. 

He understood your silent consent and he leaned into the crook of your neck, licking at the tiny stream of blood that had run down your neck. He was slow and meticulous, leaving a wet trail of his saliva on your neck and the sensation gave you goosebumps all over, forcing you to choke down another lewd moan. 

When his broad warm tongue reached the sensitive puncture wound, he slowed down, taking some of the pressure from his tongue off your neck, so that he only, very soft and lightly touched your skin, until his lips came down on the red mark, gently kissing at the sensitive spot. 

“I’m so sorry”, he whispered breathily between one of his light kisses. The kisses were so intimate, it felt like he was kissing away the pain each time he made contact with your skin. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered again, and you exhaled shakily, fighting so hard against moaning from the impact of his lips. 

“I hurt you, I’m sorry, I-” He kissed you again, but this time higher up, he was just beneath your jaw.

“Don’t-” you exhaled shakily. 

As you felt him break away from you, you slightly lifted your head from the back of the couch, looking to meet his gaze, but he was staring off into the air with an ashamed and pained expression painted on his beautiful face. 

You reached out for him. Your hands softly grazing his jaw, making him look at you again, before letting the palm of your hand cup his cheek. 

“Please don’t feel bad” you whispered, your brows knitted upwards in a plea. 

“But I hurt you” he murmured, his eyes fluttering all over your face. 

“I-” you paused, trying to find the words. “It wasn’t bad” you whispered. You had regretted the words just as quickly as you had said them. 

“Wha-” he looked confused, but mid-word he halted, staring down at his legs. 

You followed his gaze, realizing that your hand was clutching the inner side of his thighs, your little finger practically grazing against his crotch. While he had bitten you, you must’ve reached for something to hold on to - completely unaware of what. 

Nervously and overwhelmed by embarrassment, you awkwardly withdrew your hand from his thigh. 

“I- sorry” you exclaimed nervously. 

“No!” He became aware that he had said that a little too loudly, “no, don’t be, it’s ok.” He looked back at you. His nose and his now swollen red lips so very close to your own. 

As if he was about to apologize once more, you lost the ability to control yourself. You reached out for him, your hand finding his neck, your thumb softly grazing his earlobe, as you pulled him into a desperate kiss. For a split of a second, he didn’t kiss you back and fear overcame you, but like he had read your mind, his hand on your neck pulled you tighter into him. Everything in your being wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible, so you flung one of your legs to the other side of his so that you faced him as you cradled him in his lap with a leg on each side of his hips. 

He still had one large hand on your neck, the other squeezed at your hip, pulling you even closer and more flush against his hard chest that moved quickly in rhythm to his fast and ragged breath. His lips smashed against yours, forcing his tongue between your lips, invading your mouth and dancing with your own. A distinct taste of iron swirled into your mouth, but you hungrily pushed back, eager for somehow _more_ of him. Both of your hands ventured up into his soft black hair, gripping it with your shaky fists as if to keep him from breaking away. Only when your lungs gasped for air did you inhale quick shallow breaths, not wanting to break away from him for anything. 

His hand on your neck traveled to your throat, a stern hand ghosting over your throat, his thumb caressing your jaw, in much the same silent plea “Don’t break away from me”, as you had pleaded with him. His other hand squeezing and caressing your naked thigh as your skirt had bunched up around your hips, exposing your panties as you unaware ground your clothed hot sex at his crotch - the black fabric tightly stretched over his bulging member. 

Desperate to feel him, your hands left his head, traveling down between the two of you, and you struggled to undo his shirt buttons. Frustrated, you became more desperate, and you both broke off, his lips still hovering over yours and you tilted your forehead to his, a gentle yet still intimate gesture, while you looked to where your hands were working to aid your fumbling hands. His hand on your throat, moved up to cup your cheek, his thumb stroking your rosy cheekbone.

“You’re so beautiful” he uttered breathly. You paused to look up at him - almost in disbelief, he was already staring at you, deep into your eyes, and you only saw sincerity. You shot him a breathless smile. You didn’t have any words worth saying to fill the loud silence. The silence between you at this moment was comfortable. 

You unbuttoned the very last button of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants, to your frustration revealing a white tank top. You pulled on the collar of the now unbuttoned shirt, pulling it down his muscular arms, and just for the shortest of seconds, his hands left your body, to pull off the shirt. You quickly pulled his tank top over his head, but the neck got stuck on his jaw and you couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of him being trapped in his white undershirt. Quickly grabbing it, he flung it across the room - probably into the kitchen, you weren’t sure and you didn’t care. 

He looked back at you and his face lit up at the sight of your giggling smile. He smiled amused back at you, exposing those endless big dimples in his cheeks. You couldn’t help but touch them, slightly grazing over the cliffs with your thumb as you cupped each side of his jaw, with your small hands. 

“You should do that more” you whispered - almost hypnotized. 

“What?”

“Smile. I like your dimples” you whispered again before silencing him from saying anything with your lips on his.  
His hands returned to your body, his large hands on your ribcage slowly traveling up to gently cup the beneath of your breasts with his thumbs and long pointer fingers. 

The desperation in your kiss had returned to both of your touches, your fingers traveling up and down over his bare chest and stomach, feeling his warm soft skin and the muscles flexing beneath, and your body ached. Ached for him to touch you. 

“Please..” You breathed into his mouth. 

Like some many times before this moment, as if he had read your mind, he just _knew_ what you were begging for. 

With his large thick fingers, he unbuttoned your shirt, button for button at an agonizingly slow pace, until he had exposed your chest to the skin beneath your belly button. 

He broke off the kiss and you whimpered for more, but his lips quickly found the sensitive spot between your collarbones. He kissed you there with wet and sloppy kisses, his hands now cupping and squeezing at your breasts, still clothed by your black lace bra. You moaned at the sensation and you noticed your hips again softly rocking into his own, seeking friction for your aching clit against his bulging crotch. 

You pulled off the shirt that hung around your elbows, tossing it on the floor in the same general direction that Paterson had thrown his. 

You reached behind your back and undid the hatches of your bra with some clumsiness, nonetheless, you did it. It clasped open, and he pulled away from you, awaiting your move, but his eyes trained to your heaving tits. You pulled one of the straps off your shoulders, soon following the other strap on your other shoulder. Holding your breath, nervous for his reaction, you pulled off the bra and tossed it aside. 

Paterson looked you up and down, taking you in as you sat there, still rocking your hips back and forth in his lap, but he wasted no time, quickly returning to your breasts, one hand attending to one of your already rock hard nipples and his wet and warm mouth clasping his lips around the other one and you hissed at the sensation. It felt like lightning bolts were traveling all over your body to all gather in your belly, and you picked up the pace of your hips, making him jerk his clothed member up into your wet pussy. 

With one of your hands at the back of his head, you encouraged his lips on your nipples, the other traveling down between you, trying to unbuckle his belt, but failing miserably, as your body was overcome with pleasure. 

“Fuck” he moaned into your tit, vibrations running through you. His hands left your body to work at his belt, quickly unbuckling it and pulling down the zipper. You saw your moment and quickly tugged your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down to let his cock spring free.  
You nearly gasped at the sight. 

It was so large, red, and pulsing and you were nervous it was gonna fit. Paterson jerked his hips up into the air, allowing you to pull down his boxers and his pants further, so it wouldn’t strain against his balls. 

You pushed away your nervous thoughts of his sheer size and grabbed it, stroking his aching member up and down and he hissed into your ear at your touch. His hands returned to your breasts, cupping them and flicking his thumb over your painfully sensitive nipples and his wet mouth gaping at the crook of your neck as his head tilted forwards, consumed by the pleasure you were able to sweeten his senses with. 

His hips jerked involuntarily upwards and he adjusted his legs, spreading his knees and therefore spreading your legs, and you whimpered from the loss of friction from his thighs against your mound. 

His hand reached around your hips, snaking between your thighs, and began to rub in sloppy circles over your drenched clit. His movement sent electrocuting waves of pleasure through your body once more and you arched your back as a gasp and a moan mixed and elicited from your throat, your hand on his cock halting for a second.

“Fuck… you’re so wet” he murmured into the crook of your neck, as he planted hot-mouthed kisses against your already salty skin. Your hand on his member began dragging up and down again and you slapped your lips against him in a desperate and passionate kiss. 

“I want you” you moaned, as you ground down on his fingers.

With the hand on his shoulder that you had been supporting your balance with, you hooked the side of your panties, pulling them aside, as you lifted yourself to hover above the head of his red and pulsing member, precum leaking from the tip.

Possessed by greed, you sank on it with no hesitation, and the both of your elicited lewd moans, his head falling backward and you tipped over, to have your forehead leaning against his collarbone. 

You sank to the hilt, taking a moment to get used to his large size. With his chin, he pushed your head to the side, immediately kissing you, his tongue pushing its way between your lips and invading your mouth, battling your own. He squeezed your ass and you began to rock back and forth and him jerking his hips up into you, first softly, still getting used to the incredible sensation of being so deliciously full and somehow still wanting more. 

His mouth left your lips to leave sloppy kisses against your chest, before searching downwards to suck one of your stiff peaks into his mouth and he _growled_ against your breast. 

You both quickly picked up the pace. Once you began riding him faster, his jerks became more desperate and demanding. As his hands ran up and down your body, nuzzling at your hard and sensitive nipples and squeezing your breasts, and hugging your body with his large hands, you ground yourself harder into him to making your clit pound against his pelvis, pushing yourself dangerously closer to your edge. 

“Fuck-” he moaned against your tits, which were now almost covered in reddening circles. “-I’m gonna.. I’m gonna cum” He growled darkly. His dark lustful rumble of a voice, mixed with the lewd wet noises of hot skin slapping against each other, made you instinctively clench around him.

“I’m so close” you mewled, your hand instinctively snaking between your bodies to flick your hand erratically over your sensitive and hard nub, desperate to send yourself over the edge. 

You were both dancing right there, right on the edge of your climaxes. Your bodies moving together now more clumsily and hastily and desperate for release.

Suddenly his hand grasped your jaw, turning your head off to the side so that the side of your neck, which hadn’t been pierced, was exposed and he bit down. Hard. But not hard enough to pierce the skin, but hard enough to bruise. You felt him jerk erratically before spilling his hot cum inside of you. His breath and moans were such low rumbles, they almost sounded like growls. 

As if his bite had punctured the tight coil of golden lust in your belly, it exploded in your body. You clamped down on him, hugging him to your body as your mind-shattering orgasm flooded your mind and body and soul and you clung on to him as your life depends on it like he was your anchor to this world as you rode out your orgasms together.

For a moment you both halted, letting the thick fog of the orgasm clear your mind. His teeth left your neck, and he tucked his forehead into the crook of your neck, panting heavily and you leaned your head down to rest it on his. 

You both just existed in happy peaceful silence before he looked at you,  
leaning in for a soft, gentle kiss and you happily kissed him back, humming against his lips. 

You both broke away for a chance to breathe. He planted a small kiss on the soft skin right beneath your eyes and you smiled at the sweet gesture. 

“Do you - uh wanna go somewhere more comfortable?” He whispered against your cheek and you nodded softly. 

As he stood up from the couch you swung your hips around his hips and his hands supporting your weight against his body, by grasping your ass. His now half-hard cock slip out of out you and in the absence of fullness and the already soreness collecting in your belly, you moaned and nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, taking a moment to smell him. He smelled clean and almost like sandalwood. 

He carried you, into what turned out to be the bedroom. He put you down gently on the bed - almost as if you were made of glass. 

He was bending over you, as he gave you a deep and passionate kiss and you cupped his cheeks with your hands, letting the pads of your thumbs graze his soft flushed cheeks back and forth. 

You felt his hands fumble at your skirt still bunched up around your hips and you lifted your hips, allowing him to slide the skirt and your panties down your legs. He left you for a moment, as he pushed down and stepped out of his pants and boxers. 

You felt the bed move by your side and you immediately turned over to cuddle deep into his side, his arm curled around you like a wing. He tilted his face to rest his head on yours. 

For however long, you both just lay there silently, staring into space and just being near in a silence that you didn’t know exactly how to describe. You were content, but was he? You needed him so desperately to say something - anything - so you knew if he was alright with what had happened between you. You needed to know _what now_ so bad. 

“That was good” you decided to break the silence with your whispers that you muttered against the soft skin of his arm. 

He hummed briefly, before planting a soft kiss on the top of your head. 

“You were amazing” he whispered into your hair, as he tucked you tighter against him.

You looked up at him, meeting his eyes. 

“Really?”

With a swift movement, he had flipped you on your back and positioned himself on top of you. Careful not to crush you with his body, he hovered above you.

“Mhmm, really” he spoke softly, as he peckered kisses on your collarbone, down between the soft curves of your breasts, up to your neck again, over your jaw and finally he halted right above your lips. Your back curved up at him, desperate to feel him against you. 

“You _are_ amazing” his eyes stared deeply into yours, trapping you in his hypnotizing endless oceans of gold that he kept behind the windows to his soul. 

Heat rose in your stomach, your chest, your mind, everything felt like it was tingling and electric as his lips got closer to yours and you felt your heart skip a beat. Something about this kiss was different, it was more intimate, somehow. The smell of Paterson washed over you, it was hypnotic beyond reason. 

You parted your lips and felt him wash over you like a wave of warmth, a crash between the tense ball of electricity that was jumping around in your body and the clash of finally feeling his lips and his frame on yours as his arm wrapped around the small of your back, pulling you up into his embrace. 

By the time you became aware of your body, your toes were already curled tightly and your hands had found their place on his chest and stomach, feeling the muscles beneath the soft and smooth skin, flex and react to your touch. 

If even possible, he pulled you in further, claiming your mouth again, hungrier and more intense and you felt his hot warm erection grind against your thigh and you felt your dampness between your legs radiating once more, desperate for him. You couldn’t help but smile against his lips as both of your breaths became more rapid and rough. 

You spread your legs further, grinding your pussy up against the underside of his hard pulsing member. 

He wasted no time, pushing his thick cock between your wet folds, slipping into you with ease. As he slowly pushed himself into you. he moaned into your mouth, the vibrations of the sounds of him against your mouth reverberated in your entire body, making you clench down on his length. 

He broke off the kiss to catch his breath between his moans as he pushed himself inside of you while resting his forehead on yours. 

As he seated himself deep inside of you, pushing you into the mattress, you flung your arms around his shoulders, hugging him into your body, feeling almost engulfed by his giant body. 

He wrapped a hand around you hugging you into him too, both of you desperate to become one. 

As he started moving, you rolled your hips in rhythm to his, setting a beautiful soft pace in unison. 

“Your body beneath my hands…” he moaned, “I love how you move beneath me…”

“.. How your body feels beneath my hands. Your skin, your smell… you’re hypnotizing” his thrusts grew quicker, and your hips moved as his. 

All you could muster as a response to his praise was a passionate moan. By now you were a woman possessed by your lust for this big mass of man moving above you with such ease with your own. 

You both picked up the pace of thrusting and grinding and moving and touching, clashing your lips together in hot wet open-mouthed kisses. 

At this moment, as your bodies tangled together, only the two of you existed. nothing outside of this room. All you could see was Paterson above you, his eyebrows curled together in pleasure, beads of sweat on his forehead and temples, his black silky curls almost tickling your face. All you could hear was his moans and the lewd noises that your bodies made together and his moans and pants in your ear when he dipped down to kiss your collarbone or your cheekbone. 

Your orgasm quickly built, already threatening like it was on the tip of your tongue. Still sensitive from the mind-shattering orgasm you had had earlier, your cunt was singing with pleasure, clenching and twitching around his massive length.

“I’m so close” It was merely a quiet and peaceful moan, barely audible, but he heard you. He shifted to reach your throbbing hard clit, and quickly started rubbing quick desperate circles over it and you nearly screamed from the sudden sensation. 

Your entire body twitched and bent beneath him, completely out of control over your body as your mind rang with pleasure. 

You felt his large hand reach for your throat, slightly squeezing, but not merely enough to seize your breathing, but it was something your mind could hold on to. Something to tie your mind to your body so you could hear him whisper in your ear. 

“Please… Please - cum for me” he hoarsely moaned. 

With the words of his plea, your orgasm washed over you in giant waves. You weren’t sure if you screamed or moaned or babbled. You just lost control completely over yourself. You dug your heels into the back of his thigh, making him thrust into your harshly, as your needy cunt clamped down on his twitching cock. 

Gasping for air and moaning all at the same time, he caught your swollen lips with his, as you moaned into each other. 

When you came back to your senses he had already started thrusting into your sore pussy again and you were merely a whimpering mess beneath him and you thrashed your head to the side, biting at the palm of your hand in a desperate attempt not to scream into the oblivion. 

With a loud beasty groan, he came inside of you. As some of his strength left him as his orgasm washed over his body, his sweaty body came down on you softly, resting his forehead in the crook of your neck, his twitching cock still inside of you. 

Your hands quickly found his hair, nuzzling the soft onyx waves of silk. 

You weren’t sure how long you layed there, nearly all of his body weight on top of you, pushing you down into the mattress. It wasn’t uncomfortable though. It was almost calming, like being enveloped in a weighted blanket, protected from the outside and forcing you to focus on your breathing. 

As you came to your senses - so did he. You kissed his shoulder tasting the salty skin and you couldn’t help but smile in bliss. 

He gave your body a squeezy, hugging you into his body, before he shifted and rolled over on his back, bringing you with him. There you laid, one leg swung over his and your arm and head on his heaving chest. One of his arms folded around you, tucking you against his body, and with his other hand, he nuzzled yours on his chest.

You both delightfully sighed in unison and he almost purred as he slowed down his breath. 

“You’re so beautiful” he whispered into your hair, before kissing your head. 

With the rest of the energy you could muster, you looked up at him as you smiled. You both reached out for one another, meeting in an exhausted kiss. 

The last thing you felt before your eyes closed, was the sensation of his big strong arms squeezing you against his body once more. 

**-The Next Morning-**

You woke up in a large comfortable bed. Streaks of light blinded you as they streamed in between the curtains. 

You stretched your body and felt an odd soreness in your belly. A welcomed reminder of last night. You caught yourself smiling. But now you remembered exactly where you were and you turned around in the bed, looking for Paterson, only to see him not there. The bed was empty besides you and your stomach dropped. 

You sat up in bed, seeing a blue polo shirt laid out on a chair in the corner of the room. You looked around the room for your clothes, but remembered, that you had undressed from the living room to the bedroom. You got up, picking the shirt from the stool “Just to borrow while I get my clothes'' you thought to yourself. 

You slung it over your naked body, it covered to the midst of your thighs. It was very clearly Patersons' shirt with the size of it. 

You looked around making sure you didn't leave anything behind. 

You walked out of the bedroom, down the tiny hallway and you halted. You heard the water running. He was in the shower, you figured. Steam was escaping through the creaks of the door. As you looked around for your clothes in the hallway, you couldn't see it.

You walked out into the living room and your clothes were still not in sight. Until you looked at the couch. In a fine little pile, your clothes were folded together, neatly stacked. 

You picked up your panties, quickly stepping into them. And you looked through the pile, looking for your shirt so that you could change and leave. 

As you found your shirt, you jumped as you heard a voice behind you.

“Please don't leave” he murmured, small drops of Water clinging on to the tiny strands of wet hair in front of his large pleading eyes. 

You halted in your steps, pausing as you gazed at him with your clothes from yesterday in your arms. He was standing in his boxers and a white t-shirt.

“Are you sure?” It was nearly nothing more than a Whisper. You were hopeful but scared that he would change his mind and ask you to leave and you clutch at your clothes. 

“Please stay” he repeated, louder this time. 

Something in you just clicked. You dropped the clothes in your arms and you walked over to him as if in a trance. You stood before him, so close that as you took a trembling inhale, your chest touched his. 

You rose to your tippy toes, stretching your arms above to reach around his neck, and he looked down at you, staring at your lips and your eyes. 

“Please..” you silently begged and giving him the consent you knew he needed again. 

He smiled, leaning down to give you an easier time, and you met in a slow romantic, and passionate kiss. You didn't want it to ever stop, not even for air. 

You didn't even realize it, until you both fell backward, that you had tiptoed and backed back into the bedroom and fallen onto the bed that you were there. 

He laid down on his back onto the bed and you cradled on top of him, a leg on either side of his hips and you rested onto his large broad chest. You broke off the kiss, resting your head on his chest, inhaling his scent, mesmerizing it. You never wanted to forget it. 

He wrapped his large arms around you, a hand Stroking your hair as he kissed the top of your head. The wound on your neck ached, but you ignored it. His warmth was better than all the pain medications in the world 

“Will you read me one of your poems?” You whispered and he chuckled and you felt his lips curl into a smile against your hair. 

“I won't,” he said and you looked up at him, giving him your best puppy eyes. 

“I'll make you one” he muttered.

You smiled up at him, nuzzling back into his embrace in silence.

“When I wake up earlier than you and you are turned to face me. Face on the pillow and hair spread around” He paused to stroke your hair away from your face, tucking some of it behind your ear.

“I take a chance and stare at you..” He paused humming in thought and the sound vibrating against your scalp.

“..Amazed in love and afraid..” Every word was pronounced so perfectly that you had to look up at him to see his beautiful lips shape this poem. You shifted against him and the arm around your shoulders fell to rest at the small of your back as if to tuck you even closer to him, almost wanting to merge into his very being. 

“.. afraid that you might open your eyes and.. “ He kissed your forehead, as you faced him and you smiled at the touch. “... and have the daylights scared out of you.” He looked up into the ceiling for the shortest of moments, looking for more words for his poetry, but it seemed that he had nothing more to add. 

You kissed his jaw nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. You had never felt like home and safe as in this very moment. 

“You should publish that” you smiled against his soft skin and you both laughed. 

“No seriously. You're amazing. Thank you” you kissed his neck trailing back up to his jaw and cheek, leaving a peck at the crook of his lips and you looked him in the eyes before planting your lips against his in another sweet intimate kiss. 

His hand on the back of your head shifted the cup to your cheek, deepening the kiss.

Before you both pulled away snuggling and cuddling against each other as you fell into a comforting sleep as you listened to his heartbeat and you felt like you were floating as his chest rose and fell with you on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Easter eggs':  
> \- That his name is “Kylo Ren” on the dating app is a reference to both Star Wars and The Dead Don’t Die.  
> \- In the Movie ‘Paterson’ he drives the No. 23 bus line down downtown in Paterson, New Jersey.  
> \- Shades bar is the bar in the movie. The scenes inside this bar were filmed in a bar called “The Assembly Bar” which is located on a street called Cooper Ave.  
> \- The Vampire’s Kiss cocktail is made of Raspberry vodka, black raspberry liqueur, and cranberry juice.  
> \- The uni that the reader goes to - William University - is a university in Paterson.  
> \- William Carlos Williams wrote the poem Paterson and Petrarch wrote a love poem for his wife Laura, which Paterson references in the movie, as his wife is named Laura too.  
> \- The two twin girls playing in the street is a reference to the many scenes of twins in the movie.  
> \- Prophetika by Sun Ra is one of the books that Paterson has on his bookshelf in the movie. Here’s a link to his book shelf list: https://www.goodreads.com/list/show/115354.Paterson_s_shelf  
> \- The poem that Vampire!Paterson makes for reader is a poem from the movie, that he writes for his wife Laura.


End file.
